A Shady Figure in Equestria High
by EnragedShadow
Summary: Shadow as a kid had many conflicts associated with bullies. Shadow has left when in junior high. Years later he returns for reasons yet to be revealed. And what happens when sonic , Shadow's childhood bully, is threatened by his presence.
1. Prologue

Sonic is one of the most popular kid in school, but what happens when an old face returns. A face that he was not so kind to in his younger years, and that face is Shadow the hedgehog. And what if Shadow threatens his popularity, his love life, and his place at the top. How will Shadow deal with Sonic when he tries to treat him the same way he did when they where in Junior High. All those questions will be answered in the story  
"A Shady Figure in Equestria High"

Chapter 1: Just another day, Right?

It was a crisp morning in the town of Canterlot and sonic is doing his morning routine, waking up, getting dressed, and eating breakfast before walking to school. Where he meets his best friend Rainbowdash he has always hoped to be more than just friends with her but he could never get himself to admit his feelings for her.

"Hey Rainbowdash, what's up" said sonic while giving her a hug.

"Sonic did you hear there's gonna be a new kid at school today" Rainbowdash said in her usual manner."Really, do know the name of the student" sonic said thinking if the new kid is gonna be a problem.

"No but I heard he went to school in Junior High with us before." she said walking towards the school with sonic.

"He went to school with us in junior high" sonic repeated with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well yeah but I can't remember anyone that moved during junior high" Rainbowdash said while looking at sonic who was lost in thought for some reason.

"Could it be who I think it is, no it couldn't be. Me and knuckles made sure he'll never return. Sonic thoughts drifted to back then.

(Flashback)  
"If you know what's good for ya you'll stay down"sonic said while giving the victim one last kick."Yeah" knuckles reaplied while doing the same. "And if you ever return we'll just do the same thing again faker" said sonic while leaving the battered body of a hedgehog who fur was dark as night and streaks of a dark crimson and had a patch of chestfur, there laid thirteen year Shadow.

Bloody and bruised shadow used a tree to pick himself up"sonic...knuckles" shadow said getting the attention of the two continued"when I return I'll make both WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN"shadow yelled while punching the tree leaving a rather large hole of shadow's hand in it before running away. Leaving sonic and knuckles shocked at his threat while looking at the impression left in the tree left by Shadow.  
(End flashback)

Sonic felt a chill go down his spine. That was the first time sonic experienced fear. "Maybe he is still the same quiet wimp he was back then", sonic can only hope. But his thoughts where interrupted by Rainbowdash.

"Sonic...SONIC!" Rainbowdash yelled in ear interrupting his thoughts "huh what"sonic replied not even knowing what's going on. "We're here" said Rainbowdash

Looking up sonic saw that they where already ready reached the school. "Well I hope its not Shadow that's the new kid and if it is I'll show him who's boss around hear". Sonic thought before entering the school.

Author's Note: Hey Its EnragedShadow from DeviantArt. The majority of you probably don't know who I am, but that's alright I don't expect you to know. I have made this story a while back I haven't haven't got the opportunity to post it here yet. I will post more on deviant art than here. .


	2. Chapter 1

As Sonic and Dash walked through the hall of their high school, they were greeted by two of their friends. One is a pink pony, with darker shade of curly hair, she wear a light yellow shirt that stops just at her bellybutton. The shirt itself has dark pink horizontal lines. She wears a pink skirt that stops at her knees, she is also wearing a necklace that has three balloons as the emblem, and she always has said that it shows her love to party. And the pony to her left was her twin sister, Pinkamena, she looks almost exactly her sister Pinkie but she is just a couple of shade darker than her and has straight hair instead of curly. Unlike her sister she wears a dark pink sweater with skinny jeans. The two are nearly inseparable, always with each other, never apart; they even talked to the principle to have the same schedule for every year in school.

(Side note: you may be wondering "wait aren't Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena the same pers… pony" yes they are, but I always thought the two could be sisters rather than a different personality of the same pony. It can make a story rather interesting. And currently I'm working on making two comics one. comic involve the two and my favorite character, Shadow the hedgehog, and the other is about Shadow and one of my personal fave background pony, Derpy, but that is rather hard to do at the moment. Considering that I still have a lot of software and programs I have to collect before I can even start on it. In the mean time I sketch the characters in various situations similar to the ones they are going to be in the story. But maybe in a years' time I could maybe progress in it.) Anyways back to the story.

"HI Sonic. Hi Dashie." Pinkie greeted the two in her usual hyper active manner.

"Hey Pinkie." the two greeted back to their hyper friend.

"Hey Rainbow Dash" Pinkamena said in a monotone manner and with an almost emotionless expression. Dash looks at and with a smile nods her head to greet the darker pony. Pinkamena then looks towards Sonic with an almost a hint of disgust "….Sonic." Sonic ignores the words that where lightly covered in venom and merely nodded head and replied."Pinkamena." And with that the two polar opposites left the them to go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"Man, I still don't get why she always act like that towards me" sonic thought. She has always shown hatred towards Sonic but no one ever seems to notice except Sonic himself." Perhaps she knows something no one else knows." Sonic pondered at the thought before Rainbow Dash interjected between his thoughts.

"Sonic are you ok you seem to drift off to your own world… more than usual". Dash said now wondering what has been going on with Sonic this morning.

"Oh it's nothing Dash I'm just a little sleepy is all." Sonic said lying about what is really going the conversation was cut short when the sudden sound of the bell rang throughout the school.

"Well I guess we have to go to class, we don't want to be late now do we." Sonic told Dash

"Oh about that I have, I have to cut class a for a little bit. Because I have to go do something." Dash said before running off without another world.

"Dash wait…" sonic shouted but was unheard to Dash's ears. Sonics ears twitched "Well great, time to go to another day of class in this hell hole." Sonic said as if his attitude has completely changed. "Now time I hope this new kid isn't going to cause any problems for me.

(Just outside of the school)

"Ok no one around." Dash whispers to herself while looking around to make sure no one would see her. She puts her hoodie on to hide her face from anyone who might be round. She turned around a corner. And stood there for a moment until someone spoke up.

"I see you came Rainbow Dash." Said a feminine voice just behind her. Rainbow turned to the person.

"Yeah Yeah,... do you have it" Dash asked while tapping her foot on the concrete

"Of course I do" the person pulled out her backpack and shuffled around until she found what she was looking for. " Ah here it is the limited addition Daring Doo and the Forgotten Treasure."

"Yes I was waiting for this one for a while." Dash said with excitement in her voice" And remember Twilight no one can ever find out this."

The hooded figure removes hoodie. "But of course we've been doing this since freshmen year; you know I wouldn't tell a soul." She said as her response.

"Well thank, well gotta go later egghead." Dash said as she stormed off with the new book to add to her collection. As she slowed to a walking pace she opened the book and started reading. "Oh man I've been waiting for this for months." She said as looked at her watch." Hmmm I can skip ten minutes of class… I'll just read one chapter now and the rest later." She walked to a bench near the school and sat down to continue reading.

Authors Note: Well I was hoping to break the 1000 word mark but this is good enough. And you might be wondering when Shadow and Scootaloo are going to come into the story, and to learn about their past and the events that happened. Don't worry they will come up in the next chapter. This is way overdue I know but at least got around to it. The next chapter I will upload is going to be chapter two for "A Shadow in Equestria. So until then peace


	3. Chapter 2

(Elsewhere) There laid a dreaming mare thrashing in her bed, speaking while she slept. Her alarm ringing, she was supposed to wake up a while ago but to her the alarm sounded like the sirens of an ambulance. "No… No wait" She mumbles.

(In her dreams)

"No wait". Said a young mare while trying to get to paramedics to stop loading her in the back of an ambulance. She struggled to get out of the grip of the paramedics; she struggled until one spoke up.

"please little one, stop struggling you're in no condition to be moving right now. Your left arm is shattered in multiple places, your right arm is fractured at the elbow, and almost every bone In both of your wing are broken, possibly beyond repair." He said while clamping the last strap to keep her from moving. He loaded her up and banged on the side of the ambulance to let the driver know to start the engine. He closed the back doors and left to passengers seat.

"NO WAIT!" She said while she tried to get out of the bindings that didn't allow her to move. "PLEASE LET ME OUT!" she yelled while staring at a wrecked car, that was deep in a ditch." I HAVE TO SEE IF THEY ARE OK!" She hollered, but the ambulance has begun to leave the scene. " N-NO WAIT!" she said while tears now slipping down her face. "MOM, DAD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs but the sirens the ambulance where making kept getting louder and louder, until it was too much for.

(End of dream)

The sleeping mare quickly sat up gasping for air, she quickly hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and laid back down on her bed catching her breathe. "Come on Scootaloo they're just nightmares." She said but knowing that the nightmares was just like reliving the past, almost every detail in her nightmares where just like the real thing, almost exactly the same in every way. She looks back to the alarm clock to check the time, 8:25 p.m.

"Oh man I overslept." She said while quickly throwing the cover off with her right arm, but with that quick movement a sharp pain struck her elbow, "AHHH not again." She said while in pain. "Where is that brace." She looks in a drawer and finds it. She quickly puts it on and it starts relieving her pain instantly. She looks at her left arm, her arm casted up to her shoulder and down to her hand.

"It's been two years and my arm isn't healed yet." She said while getting and walking to a mirror, she puts her back to it and looks behind herself. In the mirror she sees her bandaged wings, after a while of staring she tries to move them but was only able to shuffle them side to side before some pain starts to form. She sighs and looks to the floor before she realizes that she was going to be late for school. After a while of struggling to get dressed she went to the kitchen to take a couple of prescribed pain killers, before heading out the front door of her house. She continued to look down to the ground saddened a little by the nightmares that keep repeating almost every night of her life. Not paying attention she hears the screeching of tires and a motor of a vehicle.

"Hasn't anyone told you to look both ways before crossing the street? "said a low, smooth voice. Scootaloo looks up to see someone who she has never seen before. The figure was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills. He looked tall even if he was sitting on his motorcycle. He was wearing a black t-shirt with black jacket and pants to match with it, he also wore some shoes that look to advance to be considered shoes. But he most mesmerizing part of him was his eyes, crimson in color. It didn't take long before she realized she was staring, she quickly looked back down trying to hide the pink tint that started to cover her cheeks. The hedgehog , wanting to go somewhere in a hurry, spoke up.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" He said while trying not to stare at her injuries. She seemed hesitant to answer the question but she looked back up.

"I-its fine I can walk to the high school it not that far away." "I'm actually heading there myself, so it wouldn't be a problem." He said while reaching for a compartment in the back and pulling out a helmet.

"O-ok" She said while taking the helmet and putting it on.

" What your name?" the hedgehog asked.

"S-scootaloo… yours?" She asked, the hedgehog looks at her and replies.

"Call me Shadow" "Hop on, and watch the quills they might poke your eyes ."He said as he waited for her to get on.

"oh ok " she replied while trying to get on but one of his spines on his back poked her a little, "Ow." she said while quickly retracted her hand.

"Hmm I have a solution, if you don't want to be poked you might have to sit in front of me, but it's your choice if you want." He offered her. She hesitated a little but accepted the offer. She carefully got in front of Shadow while slightly blushing. Once she was comfortable Shadow revs up the engine and takes off. The force of the takeoff pushes Scootaloo backwards into Shadow's chest, it wasn't enough to hurt her wings but enough for her to feel Shadow with her back. She can feel the hard muscle of his chest and abs. For some reason she felt more protected than embarrassed by the fact she was like that with someone she barely met minutes ago. It wasn't too long of a drive but soon enough the high school came into view. Shadow stopped gently in front of the school and lets Scootaloo get off.

"Thanks for the ride Shadow." She said taking off the helmet and giving it to Shadow.

"It was nothing" Shadow replied while putting the helmet back into the compartment.

"If you go now you can make it for the last ten minutes of first period" Scootaloo said with a warm smile while looking at her watch. But her smile quickly faded at the realization at what she has just said. "Oh my God I'm going to be late, bye see you later Shadow." She said while running and waving back at Shadow before entering the front doors of the high school. Shadow quickly drove towards the side of the school.

"She seems like a nice kid, I wonder how she could of sustained all those injuries." Shadow thought as he drove towards the student parking lot. He chose a suitable spot to park before parking his chopper. Turning off the engine he gets off but before he turns around he hears a feminine voice behind him.

"Hey you must be the new guy, I'm Rainbow Dash." Shadow turn toward the voice and sees a mare with a cyan colored fur and a rainbow colored hair. She wore something that an active runner would wear, like her outfit was pulled from a sporting magazine, She wore grey sweatpants with a pair of runners shoes her hoodie was grey in color as well also wearing a black backpack, but the thing that stood out the most was her necklace, it was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of it. Shadow stopped staring at her and responded back.

"I'm Shadow and Yes I'm new to the school but not new to the area, I used to go to the junior high before I moved up north." Shadow replied while walking back towards the front of the high school.

"Oh so you're the one who moved." thought Rainbow Dash "Why did you move, was it something important. Rainbow Dash asked. Shadow stopped in his tracks, memories flooding his head but Shadow quickly blocked them out before he started to lose himself.

"A number of reasons, but nothing too important." Shadow said as he started walking again. Rainbow Dash walked beside him before asking another question.

"So I assume you know Scootaloo since I saw her getting off of your chopper." But Rainbow Dash spoke again before Shadow could reply. "And why did Scootaloo ride in front of you instead of behind you?"

"Well she got poked by some of my quells and I didn't want her to walk to school by herself so she had to ride in front." Shadow answered the question, but Rainbow Dash quickly asked another question.

"Why did your quells poke her, don't you use quell softener that makes quells hair like, most hedgehogs do." She asked while raising her eyebrow.

"No actually, I was advised by someone not to use it, as it can affect the amount of protection I have." "If I were to use it, any blunt object could connect with my skull with little effort, but since I don't use it attacking from behind will be foolish for those who may try." Shadow explained to Rainbow Dash as they walked through the front door of the school. Shadow explained too well because now Rainbow Dash's interest was piqued and she had more questions to ask. But Shadow spoke up before she could ask anything. " I know you have a lot of questions to ask but now isn't really the time to ask, maybe later I can answer them, but hold off your questions until then, because right now I have to pick up my schedule." And with that Shadow enters the principal's office leaving Rainbow Dash to wonder many things about Shadow. But her thoughts were cut short by the ringing of the second period bell. "Well I don't want to miss another class period, or I'll have to go to detention again." She said in her thoughts before walking to her next class.


	4. Chapter 3

(In the principal's Celestia's office)

Shadow sits patiently in an office chair waiting for the principal to finish reading his files. After hearing the bell rung for 2nd Celestia spoke up.

"Shadow your files are interesting to say the least, so tell me about the case held against you a month ago at your old school." Shadow looked down for a second or two then back towards to Celestia before speaking "Well, four people were involved in the case, a fifteen year old freshmen girl, two seventeen year old junior males, and one senior, me. During lunch I went walking through the school while everyone else had lunch in the cafeteria. During that time two juniors were dragging gagged freshmen girl through the hall way presumably to violate her. I stalked them to where they were they were going to commit the act, I confronted them, allowed them a chance to let the girl leave and so I could hand them over to the proper authorities. The two juniors thought they could take me since it was two to one, and one of the juniors brought out a pocket knife to try and scare me, they told me to mind my own business and leave. And when I didn't the one with the knife charged at me. Little did he know, I have a long history in various martial arts and self-defense training, and a lot of strength to add to that. I easily disarmed him and slammed him to a wall knocking him unconscious. And as for the other junior when I approached him he took a swing at me with a left hook I caught his fist with my right hand , and not wanting him to get off easy I crushed his hand with enough force to break his wrist along with most bones in his hand. I guess the pain was too much for his because he blacked out right after. I checked the freshmen girl wasn't hurt in any way. She was fine so I called the police and turned them in. later that week in court the case was turned around on me and they tried to put me on trial. Turns out that the two juniors had parents with power, one of them had a father that was the chief of police and the other just had rich parents and they bribed people at the court to go against me. But even with all of that I wasn't jailed, thanks to the freshmen girl's testimony and with the help of my employer the two juniors were convicted of assault, position of a weapon on school grounds, and attempt of rape. They face more than forty years in jail. My employer didn't want the story to include me in the case so the court agreed upon that only if I relocated to another school. Saying that it would be for the best, I don't know if it was the fact that they were scared of me, of the fact they thought I was too dangerous to be around the area. But I suppose it was for the best, if I were to stay there I assume that the chief would try to jail me for any little thing I did.

Celestia looked at his files one more time before speaking. I suppose the two juniors got what was coming to them." After putting his files in a cabinet, and pulling out a piece of paper, she walked towards Shadow and handed it to him. "This is your schedule, it's almost identical to a student athlete, one named Rainbow Dash so if you need help finding a classroom you should ask her, and if you need help finding the other two separate classes just ask around." Shadow nodded and grabbed his schedule, and walked towards the door. "Oh and Shadow before you go may I ask you something." Shadow simply nodded and allowed her to ask. "What is your sense of justice" she asked while putting her fingers together to a pyramid shape.

Shadow starred at her briefly before answering. "Protect the innocent and punish the guilty." And with that Shadow left her office leaving Celestia with a smile on her face.

Shadow walks down the hallway looking at his schedule. "English first period, hmmph glad I missed that for today, art is next room 4-b." after a while of looking he finds the room he is looking for. Just as Shadow stands outside the door he can already hear how noisy it is in the class. "Good maybe I won't catch too much attention." Shadow thought as he enters the room the loud voices turned into barely audible whispers. Before he could take another step inside the classroom he was greeted by what he assumed to be the art teacher.

(Author's Note) Well it seems my mind just went at a blank on coming/thinking up of some characters for the roles of the teachers. Now if y'all can help me with this I would be mighty thankful for it. Now if you can suggest some cannon characters to fill the role of the teachers or something along that line, it doesn't have to be just the art teacher I'm looking for teachers for the other subjects as well. I usually tend to stay away from OC characters, and as much I hate to say it I will have to make an exception this time. Just state the name and what he/she looks like and what they wear nothing else I am not looking for a back story to them just who and what they look like, also their personality . Thank you that is all.


End file.
